Où ai-je fait l'erreur ?
by Akhen
Summary: Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Je ne devais pas m'en réjouir, car un couple allait se dissoudre et probablement à cause de notre liaison mais mon cœur semblait revivre... oui, c'était cela, j'avais l'impression de revivre.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Chers lecteurs me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Fanfiction intitulée « Où ai-je fait l'erreur ? », si vous trouvez cette fiction sur un autre site que je ne nommerais pas c'est tout à fait normal, je l'avais posté là-bas au début. Mais étant donné que je n'y vais plus, je la supprimerais bientôt.

Bien, cette fiction je l'avais écrite au départ pour en faire un OS, mais plus les mots défilaient plus je me suis convaincue à faire une suite. Je l'avais abandonné mais je me suis prise à vouloir la continuer depuis un certain temps. Bref, la voici désormais sur FF.

Bises, en espérant qu'elle connaîtra un bon accueil.

Autre Lieu, Autre Histoire : Pour ceux qui suivent ma première fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné. La suite a déjà germé et n'attend plus qu'à être posté. Bises.

Akhen. (L)


	2. Amants Transis

Eh bien voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous intéressera.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Amants Transis._

- Hermione... fit-il dans un souffle.

Mon cœur s'emballa une fois de plus, tandis que nos corps se mêlaient l'un à l'autre comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Je le serrai contre moi et me laissai aller dans cette danse langoureuse. Je joignis mes douces plaintes aux siennes. Comme je pouvais l'aimer, cet homme qui n'était pas mon époux ! Oui je pouvais l'avouer aujourd'hui, j'aimais un autre que Ron. Je poussai un gémissement plus profond alors qu'il s'immisçait plus loin en moi après plusieurs allées et venues j'atteignis le nirvana en même temps que mon amant. Et c'est rassasiée que je m'abandonnai dans ses bras puissants et aimants. Dire que nos débuts ne furent pas tendres était un euphémisme. Je souris tandis qu'il me couvait d'un regard amoureux.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? questionna-t-il.

- Rien, c'est juste que je repensais à nos débuts plus que houleux à Poudlard.

Il sourit alors et je me prenait à l'imaginer le matin auprès de son épouse et mon cœur me fit mal. Des larmes commencèrent à monter et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Hermione ?

Je n'osai lui dire. Qu'aurait-il alors pensé de moi ?

- Hermione ?

- Ce n'est rien, oublies. J'avais juste envie de sentir ton odeur, pour affronter le monde de dehors sans toi et retrouver du courage pour jouer à celle qui ne te connaît pas. Enfin tu vois...

Je sentis qu'il me serrait plus fort contre lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser contre ma tempe et je m'endormis lovée dans ses bras.

* * *

- Chérie, réveille-toi. Hermione ! Lèves-toi...

Je soupirai.

- Mmm... j'arrive, répondis-je en baillant.

- Tu devrais... il y a les enfants qui nous attendent à la cuisine. Prépare-toi, aujourd'hui tu as ta réunion, me rappela Ron.

Je finis par me lever et me dirigeai silencieusement vers la douche. Et je me mis à repenser à ma nuit passée entre les bras de cet homme merveilleux. Et dire que nous avions été des ennemis pendant plus de dix ans... et qu'aujourd'hui nous étions des amants transis. Amoureux éperdus et en constant besoin l'un de l'autre. Drago Malefoy était mon amant, mon éternelle drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Son corps appelait le mien si puissamment que je ne pouvais qu'abdiquer. Ses lèvres si douces et si tentantes me soumettaient à de tendres plaisirs que je ne pouvais refuser. Ses mains si grandes passaient sur mon corps pour me caresser avec tant d'amour et de passion que j'en redemandais encore.

Depuis que je connaissais Drago si intimement, j'avais cessé toute relation sexuelle avec Ronald. Je ne pouvais plus toucher mon mari sans repenser à _lui_. Ron ne me suffisait plus, je ne pouvais plus rendre toutes les attentions que mon époux me prodiguait. Le fait de me donner à deux hommes en même temps m'était devenu insupportable, et même si les liens du mariage me liaient à Ron, mon cœur et mon âme s'étaient épris de mon amant. Oui, Drago était mon amant, et j'aimais à penser qu'il ressentait tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Toutes mes journées, je ne pensais qu'au moment où je pourrai une fois de plus poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et me donner encore à lui.

Je terminai ma douche et allai retrouver ma famille. Je franchis la porte de la cuisine et retrouvai le joyeux brouhaha qui animait la maison depuis le retour de Rose à la maison. Elle venait y passer les vacances de Noël et retournerait ensuite à Poudlard. Hugo mangeait ses céréales tandis que Rose parlait avec son père.

- Bonjour maman, me salua mon petit ange.

- Bonjour maman, continua Rose en se tournant vers moi.

- Bonjour Mione, finit Ron.

Je souris et les saluai. Je m'installai et commençai ma journée avec des céréales.

Ensuite, je m'en fus pour travailler au ministère de la magie. Alors que ma petite famille avait décidé de passer la journée avec les Potter, Ron avait pris ses congés pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec nos enfants.

La journée passait ainsi quand vers deux heures de l'après-midi, j'aperçus une crinière qui m'était familière. Alors que l'inconnu avançait d'un pas décidé vers mon bureau, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Je souris en reconnaissant mon inconnu.

- Malefoy, saluai-je, cachant mal mon sourire réjoui.

- Granger... ou plutôt Weasley...

Je souris à pleines dents et je baissai mon regard, ne sachant quoi faire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il était dans mon champ de vision j'avais du mal à réfléchir. Et j'agissais comme une petite adolescente, dont les hormones se jouaient.

Je me repris et le toisai.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire enjôleur et s'approcha de la fenêtre. De là, je pus le contempler à souhait. Qu'il pouvait être diaboliquement beau ! Comment, adolescente, avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Son teint de porcelaine, son corps si bien sculpté, ses longues mains si bien entretenues, ses cheveux d'un blond angélique et ses yeux gris métallique si uniques. Les années passées semblaient même le bonifier. Il était loin le temps où j'avais tant de rancœur envers lui et où nous nous détestions mutuellement. Moi petite sang-de-bourbe et lui grand prince de la maison Serpentard.

Le soleil, dont les lueurs blanchissaient encore plus sa chevelure blonde, sembla lui donner de petites ailes.. J'étais littéralement éblouie, tellement il était beau ainsi.

- Tu devrais arrêter Malefoy, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda de son regard doux et me questionna par la suite.

- Tu devrais arrêter de m'envoûter ainsi, expliquai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il élargit son sourire et mon cœur parut manquer un battement.

- J'étais venu pour t'annoncer quelque chose, annonça Drago après quelques minutes de silence.

Il jouait avec son anneau, anneau qui me rappelait douloureusement le mien. Signe que nous étions tous les deux pris.

- Oh... je vois... et c'était quoi ? finis-je par demander, lasse d'attendre.

Il replongea son regard à l'extérieur, semblant méditer sur les bons mots à dire. Je commençai à paniquer. Voulait-il me dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Qu'il ne voulait plus que nous nous voyions ? Je tremblais, impatiente de savoir ce qui semblait tant le préoccuper et en même temps, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir mettre un terme à notre liaison, liaison qui m'obsédait et qui me tenait encore en vie.

- Te souviens-tu de la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés ? me questionna-t-il, toujours en regardant au loin.

Comment oublier ce moment ? Nous étions au bord d'un lac, endroit si romantique et pourtant qui contenait tant de mélancolie et de tristesse. Je me souviens encore de ce qui nous avait mené là bas. C'était une de ces journées harassantes, où le ministre nous avait pris la tête pour revoir un dossier plus qu'ennuyeux quelques semaines plus tôt, il m'avait annoncé que je devrais faire équipe avec Drago Malefoy et c'était agacée que j'avais plié à sa volonté. Puis ce fameux jour, le dix-huit mars exactement, mon adonis m'invita à déjeuner, bien entendu au départ nous devions parler de ce projet mais nous avons au fil de la discussion appris à mieux nous connaître. Le déjeuner se prolongea et nous décidâmes de continuer à parler en marchant. Ce qui nous mena à nous promener dans le parc qui faisait face au ministère. Je me sentais si libre et si heureuse à ce moment là que j'aurais pu m'envoler. Puis nous nous sommes assis sur un banc près du lac, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Silencieusement, nous nous sommes approchés l'un de l'autre et sans nous douter, nos lèvres se sont touchées, je ressens encore toutes ces émotions qui m'ont traversée alors, c'était comme si je goûtais pour la première fois au baiser, j'avais eu l'impression que des millions de feux d'artifices m'avaient transcendée. Alors, je me suis jetée sur Drago pour approfondir ce baiser comme si toute ma vie en dépendait et mon apollon avait répondu encore plus fiévreusement à mon baiser...

- Oui, je m'en souviens encore, répondis-je, ailleurs.

Je retournai mon regard vers Malefoy et aperçu cet éclat dans ses yeux que j'avais mis tant de temps à déchiffrer. Je rougis alors et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Je contournai mon bureau et allai devant ma grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait à l'autre bout, un office assez vaste.

C'était un de ces bureaux luxueux, bien que j'eus opté pour de la simplicité. Dans les couleurs marron et crème, avec de la boiserie. Plusieurs plantes vivantes éparpillées dans la salle et mon grand bureau au centre de la pièce. J'aimais me sentir chez moi, alors j'avais emmené ma propre machine à café qui se trouvait non loin de ma bibliothèque. Un savant mélange du monde moldu et du monde sorcier.

- Hermione... commença-t-il alors que je lui tournais le dos, je...

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'hésiter, Malefoy que t'arrive-t-il donc ? dis-je.

Il soupira. Signe distinctif de son anxiété. Mais qu'avait-il de si ardu à me dire ? Ne pouvait-il pas me le faire savoir sans me faire autant paniquer ?!

- Si tu cessais de m'interrompre je pourrais peut-être te le dire ! Et arrête de paniquer aussi violemment...

Il avait dû voir ma main qui tremblait en tenant la tasse ou bien ma façon d'ordonner mes cheveux.

- J'ai décidé de divorcer.

Voilà c'était dit et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Je ne devais pas m'en réjouir, car un couple allait se dissoudre et probablement à cause de notre liaison mais mon cœur semblait revivre... oui, c'était cela, j'avais l'impression de revivre.

* * *

Petite Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Bises. Akhen (L).


	3. Innocence

Voici la suite.

Akhen. (L)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Innocence_

- Drago, s'il te plaît embrasses-moi, suppliais-je en l'étreignant.

Il acquiesça à ma demande et nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement. Je ressentais encore le plaisir qui nous avait consumé quelques minutes plus tôt. On avait décidé de ne plus se voir pendant un moment. Il avait annoncé à Astoria qu'il souhaitait divorcer et celle-ci n'avait apparemment pas apprécié. Le petit Scorpius en avait pratiquement pleurer mais Drago lui, se sentait mieux. Il ne voulait plus mentir à sa famille.

Je me sentais coupable, bien sûr je l'aimais et j'avais envie de faire ma vie avec lui, mais comment réagirait ma famille ? Harry et Ginny resteraient-ils mes amis si je venais à quitter Ron ? Mes enfants m'aimeraient-ils encore ? Je prenais enfin conscience de l'acte de Drago... même s'il ne m'avait pas explicitement dit qu'il le faisait pour moi, je savais qu'au fond c'était uniquement pour moi et seulement pour moi, qu'il le faisait.

Serais-je capable de le faire à mon tour ? J'étais tellement habituée à faire passer le bien-être des autres que je me mettais toujours en arrière-plan. Mon blond qui semblait encore dans son monde s'assit sur le bord du lit et j'aperçus son dos musclé et ses bras finement taillés. Je repoussais alors lentement le drap et m'approchai de lui. Je lui embrassais la base de sa nuque et continuais ma traversée sur son épaule droite. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son torse tandis que Drago revint à la réalité et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Les portant jusqu'à sa bouche, je gémis quand l'annulaire de ma main gauche entra en contact avec sa langue. Je sentis alors ma bague s'enlever et il se retourna vers moi, en retirant ma bague de ses lèvres et la posais sur la table basse. Je sentais un plaisir puissant venir au galop, m'emmenant dans un désir dévastateur. Je souris et me jetai de nouveau sur ses lèvres qui m'appartenait à présent. Drago était à moi et seulement à moi. Je n'aurais plus à le partager avec Astoria, tout ce qu'il était m'appartenait et je souris victorieuse. Oui, son corps, son cœur et son âme étaient mien. Tout comme j'étais sienne. On partagea encore une autre ascension au 7ème ciel, oubliant une fois de plus nos engagements ailleurs.

Je le quittais une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant passer une nuit entière à ses côtés. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison secondaire. Je devais aller retrouvée Ron et nos enfants chez Harry et Ginny à Godric's Hollow. Je soupirais, en rentrant à la maison. Je poussais la porte et une odeur habituelle vint m'accueillir avec Pattenrond. Je montais les escaliers et aller prendre une douche.

Je m'arrêtais devant la glace après m'être déshabillée. J'avais changé depuis toutes ces années, mon corps avait prit en forme et s'était affiné. J'avais de long cheveux qui m'arrivait jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Ils s'étaient assagis et n'étais plus aussi broussailleux. Mes yeux étaient toujours aussi chocolats bordés de longs cils, mon nez toujours aussi droit et fier surplombait ma bouche pulpeuse. J'étais une jolie femme et j'en étais fière. Je passais ma main sur ma poitrine, elle était généreuse et me rappelait ô combien Drago l'aimait. Je fermais mes yeux, revoyant une scène partageait avec mon amour et soupirais. Je venais de le quitter et je voulais encore le revoir pour l'étreindre et l'aimer encore plus.

Où était-il en ce moment ? Pensait-il à moi comme je pense à lui ? Je devrais avoir peur de cet amour si intense que je ressentais mais non... cela prouve ô combien il m'est important.

J'arrêtais là mes dérives et me plongeait dans mon bain. Je filais ensuite me préparer et m'habillais d'un pantalon gris et un tricot vert pomme. Je ne faisais plus attention et couru en voyant l'heure. Il était 20h et je n'étais pas encore prête. Je finis par me brosser les cheveux en les tressant et prit le gloss à la framboise puis transplana rapidement devant la maison des Potter. Je frappais alors et sourit quand je vis Ginny à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hermione ! Te voilà enfin, on allait passer à table justement.

J'entrais et fut accueillit par le joyeux brouhaha de la maison. Mon fils Hugo vint m'étreindre et je souris à ma jolie petite Rose.

- Maman ! tu sais on est allé au chemin de traverse avec tonton Harry ! Papa nous a acheté de la glace chez Monsieur Fortârome ! Babilla mon fils.

- Tatie ! Tatie ! Cria Albus en me voyant. Y'a James qui joue sur son balai dehors !

Je souris en regardant par une fenêtre et vit effectivement le jeune James sur un balai.

- Hermione, te voilà enfin ! Tu t'es perdu dans les dédales du ministère ? Ironisa Harry en entrant avec sa fille dans les bras.

Je ris et le frappa.

- Dommage que les maraudeurs n'ont pas fait une carte sur le ministère cela m'aurait servi, dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Mon ange, tu es enfin là, fit Ron en s'approchant de moi.

Je me retins de justesse de ne pas reculer, j'allais faire une bourde je le savais. Je souris et le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris aux garçons quand je vis un regard de Ron adressait à Harry, celui-ci semblait peiné. Je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine où tous les enfants étaient maintenant attablés quand Ginny vint vers moi.

- Alors Hermione, comment va ton couple ? Demanda-t-elle « innocemment ».

Je la regardais de biais, ne voulant pas répondre devant nos enfants. Et je lui fis un signe pour dire qu'on en parlerait plus tard. Cela me donnera du temps pour faire le tri entre ce que je peux dire et ce que je ne peux avouer. Étant donné qu'elle est la sœur de mon époux.

- Les garçons ! À table ! Criais-je vers Harry et Ron.

- Je dois toujours batailler pour que Harry et James viennent manger, surtout depuis que James a eu son nouveau balai, expliqua Gin' en riant.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que Hugo en ait avant très très longtemps, répondis-je à mon tour.

Les heureux paternels vinrent enfin avec le grand garçon Potter qui posa son balai à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Bonjour tatie, dit James en m'embrassant.

- Bonjour mon petit James, dis-je en lui tirant les joues.

- Tatie ! Dit-il en grimaçant.

- Excuses-là James, elle devient gaga en vieillissant.

Je me retournais vers Ron qui riait avec Harry et son épouse.

- Ronald Weasley ! Attends toi à dormir sur le canapé ce soir ! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un point pour maman, zéro pour papa, commenta Rose en arbitrant.

Et tout le monde rit, joyeux. Puis le dîner passa tranquillement, mais mon esprit était encore ailleurs, voguant entre les forêts qui bordaient la maison secondaire des Malefoy où je m'aventurais avec Drago, je me souviens encore de ce jour où il m'avait emmené dans cette immense château en bloc de pierre blanche. Nous courrions entre les arbres aux couleurs pastels, je m'enivrais de l'humidité et je me sentais enfin libre, le vent dans mes cheveux et de la tiédeur réconfortante de Drago. Nous avions tellement couru quand enfin, il m'emmena à une clairière où s'écoulait une belle rivière avec sa cascade haute de cinq mètre, faisant de l'écume blanche et laissant échappé la fraîcheur de ses eaux. Nous avions fait l'amour dans les flots impétueux, et j'en avais même garder des séquelles de nos jeux langoureux. Je souris en y repensant, c'était un de mes souvenirs les plus beaux.

- Mione ! Tu veux une autre part de gâteau ? Demanda Harry en passant une part de gâteau à sa fille.

- Non, merci Harry. J'ai bien mangé.

- Vous dormez ici ce soir ? Questionna Ginny en fourrant la tétine dans la bouche de sa fille.

Je regardais Ron, qui semblait emballer et j'acquiesçais. Je ne voulais pas retourner à la maison, du moins pas ce soir. Partager un moment autre qu'avec Ron et mes enfants me permettrait de souffler un peu. Je souriais en débarrassant tandis que les enfants et les papas sortaient dans un joyeux boucan. Tandis que j'appréhendais le fait de se confier à ma meilleure amie au sujet du couple que je formais avec Ronald Weasley.

- Alors ? Maintenant que nos enfants et nos maris ne sont plus là, tu peux me parler, annonça directement Ginny.

Je lançais un sort de nettoyage et me retournais vers ma belle-sœur.

- Ginny... je...

J'hésitais à dire quoique ce soit. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Que je trompais son frère depuis près d'un an maintenant ? Et qui plus est avec un de nos « anciens » ennemi ? Avec la fouine ? Celle qui rabaissé les Weasley à chaque instants ? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je me retournais pour me préparer un café... où avait-elle mit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu ? Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un autre geste, Ginny me fit m'asseoir et me regarda sévèrement. Le temps des aveux était arrivé.

- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de te défiler et me parler, Merlin ! Hermione tu n'as plus l'âge de ton fils !

À cet instant j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir. Les neuf ans de mon fils Hugo. Je soupirais et posais mes coudes sur la table en joignant mes mains.

- Ginny... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'arrive plus à gérer ma vie, ni mon couple... je suis perdue.

Mrs Potter me regarda en haussant les sourcils, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre d'aveux. Cependant, elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait pire derrière cette phrase somme toute innocente.

- C'est normal, commença prudemment mon amie. Il arrive que nous ne pouvons plus supporter la vie de famille, surtout pour les femmes qui ont à gérer les enfants, les repas, le ménage en plus de satisfaire les hommes... Ce n'est jamais facile pour nous femmes du monde. Tu devrais prendre quelques jours pour toi et Ron afin de vous retrouver.

Je me retenais de grimacer. Me retrouver seule avec Ron. Pourrais-je le faire ? Je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Je voudrais pleurer seule, me retrouver seule pour y réfléchir. Je n'arrivais plus à mentir à mes amis et ma famille. Mes parents me manquaient, je voulais redevenir la petite Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout et repartir sur des bases que je connaissais. Battre Lord Voldemort et vivre après seule pendant de longues années et me poser calmement avec quelqu'un après avoir profité de ma vie. Mais non... je ne pouvais plus le faire.

Après la bataille finale, je m'étais mise avec Ron et nous nous sommes mariés rapidement, quelques années plus tard Rose venait au monde. Suivit de Hugo tous les deux rouquins comme leurs père. J'en venais à faire une overdose de têtes rousses. J'en avais marre, je n'avais pas deux enfants à la maison mais bien trois. Ron n'avait pas mûri. Il était resté un enfant, c'était un père-enfant. Il les faisait rire, s'amuser mais me laissé le rôle de Mère sévère mais juste. Il avait prit le rôle de son père et moi de Molly. Quoique, je n'étais pas aussi couveuse.

Je regardais Ginny, elle semblait tellement épanouie, c'était la mère telle qu'on se l'imaginait. Une mère juste, heureuse en ménage et aimante. Ses enfants la respectés et l'aimait avec adoration, son mari l'aimer et la regardait avec amour et tendresse. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Je connaissais le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient souvent pour l'avoir vécu avec Drago. Oui, je vivais cet amour inconditionnel et pur avec ma fouine. Et j'en étais heureuse.

- Ginny, je... j'ai juste besoin de temps pour moi. Pour y réfléchir au calme. C'est tout, expliquais-je en me levant.

- Oui, mais il serait bien que tu mettes les choses au clair avec Ron, Hermione... il se fait un sang d'encre à ton propos. Il croit que tu le trompes, dit-elle d'un trait.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Emballé (e) ou pas ?

Bises et merci.

Akhen (L)


End file.
